This invention relates generally to fluid collectors for use with catheters and related apparatus, and more particularly concerns a catheter fluid collector device which more or less automatically isolates a fluid sample for later laboratory study, including urinalysis and culture and sensitivity tests.
Many victims of paralysis are unable to voluntarily evacuate their bladder. These persons must be catheterized periodically in order to remove accumulating body waste fluids.
A number of non-surgical and semi-surgical techniques and related devices have been offered to perform this catheterization. For male patients this procedure in general involves aseptically preparing the penis, and then inserting a catheter into the urethra, while maintaining sterile technique, until the eye of the catheter reaches and communicates with the bladder. Urine then flows through the catheter and can be directed into a collection container or disposal device.
If a urine specimen is required for medical analysis, the urine flow from the catheter is directed into a specimen collection container until an adequate sample is collected; remaining portions of the urine flow are then directed back into the disposal structure. When the bladder has been emptied and the procedure completed, the catheter is removed and disposed of, and the specimen container is sealed and sent to a laboratory for microbiological and biochemical studies.
At least some of these techniques and their associated implements offer the dangers of urethra contamination during procedure preparation, catheter contamination during handling, and specimen contamination during speciment container filling, sealing and emptying. Many of the techniques and associated apparatus must be performed in a semi-surgical setting; they cannot be conveniently performed by the patient himself while he is alone and in a semi-private washroom or other location.
Additionally, when collector bags or receptacles are provided, some catheterization apparatus permit inadvertent removal of the catheter from the collector, thus presenting the possibility of accidental spillage and attendant mess. Such an occurrence can cause discomfort and even humiliation to the patient.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide a urine collector which is handy and safe to use, and which more or less automatically containerizes a urine sample for laboratory analysis.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a urine collector and catheter device which minimizes the danger of catheter contamination during catheter insertion into the urethra. An associated object is to provide such a collector and catheter which encourages and maximizes the maintenance of sterile technique. An ancillary object is to provide such a collector and catheter which permits catheter insertion without the catheter being directly touched or handled at any time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a urine collector and catheter which minimizes the risk of urine sample contamination from outside sources. A related object is to provide such a collector and catheter which more or less automatically segregates or defines and encapsulates or containerizes a urine sample. A related object is to provide such a device in which the sealed urine sample is contained in a handy chamber, and which can be poured and otherwise manipulated in the laboratory with relative ease.
Yet another object is to provide a collector and a catheter which can be used even by the patient himself when he is alone in a washroom or a relatively private area.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a collector and catheter which can be manufactured, packaged, and commercially offered at an attractive cost.
Still another object is to provide such a collector and catheter which can be used with relative ease even by relatively inexperienced personnel. An associated object is to provide such a collector and a catheter which can be used by the patient himself with a minimum of instruction to thereby reduce the professional time and final medical expense.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.